"Music Is a Part of Me!" - Finał
"Music Is a Part of Me" - Finał! 1 edycja ---- Na scenę wchodzą Melody i Severin. Wielka gala została otworzona przez kurtynę podniesioną do góry. Severin: 'Witajcie wszyscy zgromadzeni na Eurowizji NFTP! '''Melody: '''Czyli w Totalnej Porażce: Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji! '''Severin: '''Przed Wami wystąpi 22 zawodników z I edycji tego organizowanego konkursu! '''Melody: '''Od razu przeszliśmy do finału, gdzie wszystkie państwa zgodziły się oddać głosy! '''Severin: '''A dziś już się dowiemy, kto ma zaszczyt wygrać pierwszą edycję! '''Melody: '''Więc nie przegapcie... '''Severin i Melody: '...FINAŁU I EDYCJI KONKURSU NFTP, TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: KONKURSU PIOSENKI EUROWIZJI!!! Severin i Melody schodzą na bok, a na scenę wchodzi Amanda ze swoją piosenką. ---- thumb|center|670 px ---- Publiczność bije brawo głównej piosence przewodniej, Amanda schodzi ze sceny. 'Melody: '''To była pierwsza oficjalna piosenka przewodnia. '''Severin: '''Tytuł pierwszej edycji brzmi: "Music Is a Part of Me!", co w języku polskim oznacza ''Muzyka Jest Częścią Mnie! 'Melody: '''Posłuchajmy teraz gorąco 22 występów uczestników tego konkursu! Od kogo zaczniemy? '''Severin: '''Losowaliśmy od tego specjalną maszynką, pierwsze zaprezentują się... Niemcy! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Witamy serdecznie Heather! Niemcy jako jedyne zaprezentowały się z piosenką, którą nie jest ani w języku domyślnym, ani urzędowym! '''Severin: '''Wielkie brawa! Czas na piosenkę Wielkiej Brytanii! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Czas zaprezentować trzeci kraj... '''Melody: '''Jest to Rumunia! :D Ze swoją starą piosenką jak świat! Posłuchajmy! thumb|center|670px ''Melody w trakcie występu była widoczna, jak nuci refren. 'Severin: '''Jak widać, naszej prezentarce piosenka się bardzo podoba xD Czas na czwarte państwo! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Piątym państwem jest Holandia i jej przedstawicielka, czyli Louane! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Pora na przedstawienie aż czterek wokalistek w zespole Drama Girls, czyli Zoey, Sky, Leshawnę i Kitty w piosence Wannabe! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Siódmym państwem jest Kosowo w piosence PILLOWTALK! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: 'Ósmym państwem są Włochy ze swoją państwową piosenką! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Dziewiąta piosenka... Hiszpania i Just Like a Pill! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Dochodzimy prawie do połowy, następna jest Norwegia! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Jesteśmy już w połowie, czas na piosenkę Francji i jej wokalistkę, Aishę! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Po wykonaniu jedenastu piosenek... czas na przerwę! :D ---- thumb|center|670 px---- '''Severin: '''Podczas przerwy wystąpił sam Verda Serduchka, który śpiewał tę piosenkę w 2007 Eurovision Song Contest! '''Melody: '''Reprezentował wtedy Ukrainę, do tej pory to pamiętam xDDD '''Severin: '''Udało im się zdobyć drugie miejsce! :D '''Melody: '''Ciekawe kto się cieszył wtedy z pierwszego :D Drag queen na drugim... aż mi się przypomniał występ Conchity Wurst. '''Severin i Melody: ''RISE LIKE A PHOENIX! (śpiewają razem zadowoleni)'' Severin: 'No dobra, koniec tych żartów, wracamy do dwunastego reprezentanta Eurowizji NFTP! ---- thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Co za wspaniałe występy! :D thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Liechtenstein? Jestem pod wrażeniem ;) thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''XDDD thumb|center|670px ''Większość wzruszyła się na występie, szczególnie Melody, która płakała. Severin dał jej chusteczkę, co oznaczało, że Severin poprowadzi najprawdopodobniej galę sam. 'Severin: '''Jak widzicie, większość jest pod wrażeniem piosenki wykonanej przez Bridgette! Lecimy dalej! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Powoli zbliżamy się ku końcu! thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Idziemy dalej w klasyczne piosenki zagraniczne! :D thumb|center|670 px ''Melody po piosence "When You're Gone" wróciła na wizję. 'Melody: '''Którą to już mamy piosenkę? =) Czas na cztery ostatnie piosenki! :D Zbliżamy się do głosowania! :D thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Pora na jedną z ostatnich piosenek, też w urzędowym języku, FINLANDIOOO! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''Przedostatnia z piosenek... Islandia! Co ciekawe, piosenka ta występowała też w Eurowizji 2012 roku! :D thumb|center|670 px '''Severin: '''Ostatnia piosenka... Azerbejdżan!!! thumb|center|670 px '''Melody: '''To już wszystkie piosenki, jakie wystąpią podczas głosowania finału I Edycji... '''Melody i Severin: '...EUROWIZJI NFTP! ---- Chwile przerwy. Urządzenia przeliczają głosy. 'Melody: '''Znamy już wyniki głosowania! '''Severin: '''Gorąco się robi. '''Melody: '''Ale zaraz spadnie na ciebie kubeł zimnej wody! Pora przeczytać... to znaczy opublikować... przepraszam, ogłosić wyniki głosowania! '''Severin: '''Zostały one przedstawione na specjalnym pulpicie! '''Melody: '''My tymczasem zapraszamy wszystkich wykonawców! :D ''Wszyscy wykonawcy, w tym Amanda, wchodzą na scenę. '''Melody: '''Jak się czujecie, że jesteście tak blisko zwycięstwa? :D Omega: To cudowne uczucie <3 Omega: Szczególnie olbrzymie szczęście to reprezentować kraj, nawet nie swój, ale zawsze coś ^^ '''Brody: Ziomy, nie wiem co powiedzieć :D Louane: 'Obawiam się, że wygra coś strasznego. '''Mike: '''Czemu? XDDD '''Kitty: 'Łii, a potem grupowa fotka <3 'Dawn: '''Czemu by nie? :P ---- ''Melody robi wszystkim zdjęcie. 'Severin: '''Będzie co wrzucać na Allegro ^^ '''Brick: '''Kpisz sobie? ;-; ''Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. '''Heather: '''Ja już jestem pewna, że ktoś fajny wygra :D Nie mam na myśli siebie, ale miałam zaszczyt śpiewać coś pięknego :DDDD '''Severin: '''Czas zobaczyć na żywo Wasze głosy! http://tummiweb.com/scorewiz/scoreboard/view/172501/total-drama-eurovision-part-01 '''Severin: '''A zwycięzcą bądź zwyciężczynią pierwszej edycji zostaje... I kurwa dużo scrolli jebnę tu. <3 '''AISHA! Z piosenką PITY PARTY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 'Aisha: '''Co? :O <3 '''Melody: '''Wygrałaś pierwszą edycję! :D '''Aisha: '''Wow! Tego to już się na serio nie spodziewałam, tych punktów, swojego zwycięstwa na pewno nie. Cieszę się w sumie, że mogłam zaśpiewać i to dla Paryża <3333 Łuuu, kocham Paryż, PARYŻ! <3 #TeamParis rzecz jasna!!! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE JEN? PARYŻ!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD '''Jen: '''No, słyszę XDDD Jestem za tobą XDDD '''Brick: '''A pomyśleć, że tak się starałem :/ '''Melody: '''Cóż, czyli to znak, że jeszcze raz nasza zwyciężczyni... zaśpiewa piosenkę! :))) thumb|center|670 px Did my invitations disappear? Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? Tell me why the hell no one is here Tell me what to do to make it all feel better Maybe it's a cruel joke on me Whatever, whatever Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames Maybe if I knew all of them well I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me Maybe if I cast another spell Or told them decorations were in pastel ribbons Maybe it's a cruel joke on me Whatever, whatever Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying It's my party and I'll cry if I want to If I want to, if I want to It's my party and I'll cry if I want to It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames It's my party, it's it's my party It's my party, it's it's my party It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry cry cry ---- ''Wszyscy oklaskiwali Aishę, Melody i Severin'a. Potem wszyscy się ukłonili, a kurtyna ich zasłoniła. PROSZĘ! <3 WYNIKI GOTOWE! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Eurowizji NFTP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki LadyBetter Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a